Talk:Naruto Uzumaki vs. Aang/@comment-26825011-20150727055911
Personally, I feel that this is one of the most dead-even fights that Death Battle could do. At first, it looks like an easy win for Naruto. He has incredible psychical power, has a cunning side as he can deceive them who underestimate him, and his healing factor would be quite helpful. However, he is not a perfect warrior and his weakness should be addressed. For as much chakra that he contains, there is still a limit to it. His natural energy would have to come from clones, and his chakra is limited to his body limit's. While his abilities are extremely powerful, it is not a very versatile arsenal in hindsight. It is really just his shadow clones, sparling energy, or round energy balls of destruction. He has much less combat experince than his opponent, even with Kurama (Who provides Naruto with more power rather than knowledge.), and his impulsive nature has lead him to making reckless decisions. Aang may not be as powerful as Naruto from a pyschial standpoint, but he is far from defenseless. His arsenal his both varied and well-balanced. His airbending would serve for travel and evasion, earthbending for defense, and both water, and, fire bending for the offensive. His usage of negative jing(Realying on evading attacks.) and neutral jing (Waiting for the right moment to strike.) fits Aang combat style perfectly. His seismic sense allows him to know where his opponent is at all times when he is on the ground, and can fight more comfortably from a distance unlike Naruto, who is more of a mid till short range fighter. And there is the Avatar State, Aang's trump card. It provides Aang with nearly 10,000 years of combat experience and skill from his past lifes, not counting Raava who had been established to be fighting the spirt of chaos and darkness Vaatu, for nearly 10,000 years and had the upper hand until Wan speparated them as shown in "The Legend of Korra". It gives Aang the power to energybend, which allows him to simply bend energy, as Korra was able to bend a spirit laser strong enough to level Republic City to the ground. The Avatar State has no definded limit, as shown by these examples: 1.Aang encasing himself in ice before the series began while having no prior waterbending training. 2.Aang rising in a waterspout during the second episode. 3.Splitting the area of Yu Dao off the mainland while previously showing no sign of that scale of power ("The Promise: Part 3"). 4.In "The Rift Part 3", he was able to fight on even ground with a giant, powerful ancient spirit named Old Iroh by creating a earthen body similar to said spirit. Aang major weakness against Naruto is simply his less durable body. If Naruto get one bad hit against the former, Aang is likely to be done for. And consdering the insane power Naruto possesses, Aang better stay on his toes. I will post a second comment that will cover the fight itself as there is plenty I want to cover without making this comment any longer than it needs to be.